Popularity Project
by tpiapiac
Summary: Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaeson and her brother Klaus were best friend. Also they were cold and shallow but is this really the truth? That they have no emotions? That these people are so selfish, boys womanizers and girls the biggest bitches at school? Elena Gilbert tried to check it. She has to write an article for school news about Stefan's popularity.
1. Chapter 1: Private Party

**Title:** Popularity Project

**Category:** Fanfiction, Crossover

**Based on:** Geek charming, The Vampire Diaries

**Supplementary information**: AH, details about characters and their personalities may be inconsistent with the original.

**Summary:** Stefan Salvatore always was one of school "elite". He, Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaeson and her brother Klaus were best friend. Also they were cold and shallow but is this really the truth? That they have no emotions? That these people are so selfish, boys womanizers and girls the biggest bitches at school? Elena Gilbert tried to check it. She wanted to write an article for school newspaper about popularity. Her object and base was Stefan.

**From author: **More information on my twitter (tpiapiac). Follow me, my story, leave the comment. Sorry for grammar mistakes, still learnig **:3**

* * *

**/X\**

Elena was late. She woke up after seven o'clock. She should have to get up before six-thirty. Brunette didn't turn the alarm clock at night and, of course, she overslept.

She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Tried to do every activities as fast as it was possible. She washed her face and brushed teeth. Also did a delicate make-up. She was almost ready. Fortunately before the night she already have chosen clothes for today, so the last thing she had to do is have to get dressed herself.

A few minutes before eight o'clock she went her semi-detached house. To school she had to walk. Unfortunately she had a car collision and her vehicle was in repair station. She should call to Bonnie or Caroline, maybe they already wake up. She looked at watch on her smartphone. "No, they didn't. Damn it!" – she thought.

At school she was ten minutes after nine. Ten minutes delay. "No way… This time she will be angry for me. God, why me?!" – she was thinking about school newspaper's director, Katherine Pierce. But on the other side, she didn't see her car outside… Maybe she was late too?

- Elena Gilbert, you're late! – no, she didn't. Fuck!

- Katherine, I'm so sorry. My car is broken and on my computer is a virus…

- Stop talking. I'm not angry. Not yet. But tell me that you have your part – what was she talking about?

- My part? What's part?

- Baby please… Your part of our article about popularity. I told you yesterday that I sent to you all materials. You had to use them, finish and we should post it today. You have it or not?

- Katherine… - she began to speak. Her voice was so warmly and sweet.

- Well… Now I'm mad to you. Fuck! Elena! I gave you one exercise and you failed, again… - she said with stupid smirk on her face. That was enough for miss Gilbert.

- Oh God! Stop being such a bitch! – some heads turned around and watched both brunettes. Katherine cocked her eyebrows.

- What did you say?

- You think that I don't have any problems? Well, you're wrong… If you have a better person who will perform all the tasks better than me, you can go ahead and replace me. I forgot only about this, because I don't count your fucking stupid laundry. I'm not your minion, so relax! – she said on one breath. Katherine was standing opposite of her. She was speechless. In fact Elena was the first person who dared to oppose her. Inside she was really impressed but her pride wouldn't allow it to be so treated by subordinates. Only she thought that way.

- Excuse me?

- Apology accepted. Now, let me do my things – she just passed her. Katherine hated her. In fact she was nothing to her. Who does she think she is supposed? Yes, Katherine was angry for her. But it doesn't change the fact that she cannot do anything to change the situation for better for her. Elena was right. She was only one person who could do everything as good as it should be to done. She rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.

** X**

Elena was sitting opposite of the computer and tried to finish "her part" of article for Katherine. in fact, she had to rewrite it again, because Katherine didn't do anything good for text to be able to print it. She again thought about her and her position in school. She was one of the most popular people inside. Also she was the girlfriend of one the most popular boys inside. Stefan Salvatore was rich, captain of "Jet-Sharks" – american football team. They were the first in the ranking of schools. Of course, that the tradition has been done, Katherine was also the captain of the cheerleading. And the final reason… She was the daughter of the principal… But her father didn't see that she's an idiot? Her grades was awful in the best way… Instead of dealing with a news, she should practice math, chemistry, biology and looking at this article also from the English...

She made all correction and printed the article for Pierce. Then she took it and brought the file of pages for her. She knocked to the door then she heard the crack. After a few minutes she could went inside the "office". Tyler stood next to Katherine. Katherine blouse was buttoned wrong - in the way that her bra was on the top. Elena laughed under her breath. She knew that Stefan cheated Katherine in the same way as she did it to him. In fact she even know him but her opinion was grounded on this what she saw every day. Stefan was adoring a lot of girls. And silly they were glad that he chose her or her or her...

- What do you want! – Katherine asked gravely.

- Your article sucked. I've changed it – in the same time Tyler went outside the room. Both girls confronted their eyes. Elena never was scary because of Katherine or someone. She was really fearless but she also prefer to being good for everyone, even for somebody like Pierce.

- How could you?! I asked you for a one thing…

- Oh yeah, I could… You have a big problem with grammar so… I did not expect anything interesting from you. No offense – Elena said bravely. Katherine was in furry inside her. She wished to Elena for long remembered her lesson. Revenge will be so sweet, because Katherine has an idea…

- Never mind. Elena raised her eyebrows. That's it? No scream, no tears? No show? What's happened with bitchy Katherine? Well she began to fear. Also she knew that Katherine has a solution. Really uncomfortable for Elena…

- What do you want this time? – she asked with barely audible voice.

- I didn't asked you of it – she show her the correct file – I got for you a new topic. For the first site – she said with smile. Elena couldn't believe. She never was nice for her, something was wrong.

- What's it?

- You write about "Jet-Sharks". They are the best. Have the highest rank so I think that also deserve for it.

- That's it? – Elena asked shyly.

- Yes. You can go now… But Gilbert? – she was beside the closed door when she heard Pierce's voice again. She didn't turn around but she gave her a sign that she listened – I want the interview with the captain of the team. I hope that it's not the problem for you, right? Darling…? – Damn it… She should have know that Katherine couldn't be just nice in reality…

- Of course – she said through gritted teeth.

** X**

Stefan was laying on his bed. He read a recommendation that has been the coach. Lay on the table next to guys which documents have submitted two days ago at the university. He received an athletic scholarship, which he could achieve in the New York University. Columbia was amazing university but he still thought about that how will look like his future. He wanted achieve more than be one of "season star". Of course he was aware of how difficult it is to get what he got easier. But inside he still had concerns.

** X**

_- How are you plans for the future. I got unofficial information that you still be the player in New York City. Is that true? – Elena was sitting in living room opposite of Stefan Salvatore. Well… She wouldn't call it "the living" room, because in the middle easily could fit her whole apartment… She had no idea how really big is Salvatore's mansion, she was impressed of everything outside and inside. But she wasn't surprised. _

_She came to him after Katherine gave her an invitation from Stefan. She didn't ask her about that but she was glad. First time in entire of her life she was happy that Katherine did something behind her back. She didn't ask him alone about the meeting, so that was the progress… They were talking almost ten minutes but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she's unwelcome. Stefan was uptight, it was funny because he was more than she was… Or maybe that was because of the question? She admit that he didn't answer to her, yet. He was lost in thoughts._

_- If you don't want answer, you don't have to. _

_- No, it's not the problem but… - she glared his body by her eyes. She had to admit that he was handsome. Exactly like her type of mans. He also stared at her. She blushed. Why she blushed? It's only interview… He show her one cute smile but it was really short, then he frowned and began to speak - My dad always said to me and Damon that we should do what we are best. He never said to us that we seek to fulfill our dreams. We do what we do best – he smiled. She admit that his sight was lost. He avoided her eyes. Tried to be hidden. That was strange. Uncomfortable for her. She realized the feeling that she didn't want to expose him… - I still do what I can best… - he said._

_- So it's not what you want to do? – she asked. This time he blushed was distracted her. He wanted to answer her but he couldn't. Both of them heard the voices behind near them. Elena turned around and then she saw two people. Both were elegant and refined. But the woman beside his father was so young. Elena stood. She turned out to respect anyone, corner of her eye she noticed that Stefan has done nothing towards welcoming newcomers. He turned his head and rolled his eyes._

_- God afternoon…? – man started to talk. Elena bowed in his direction._

_- God afternoon to you too – she said shyly. The blonde could be the age of Elena. She came up to her and shook her hand._

_- Hi. Anne Salvatore – she said than Elena realized that Stefan had no sister and this girl which standing opposite of her was his stepmother?! _

_- Elena. Nice to meet you…_

_- You're his new girlfriend? – she pointed Stefan. Elena blushed again. _

_- God, no! – she almost screamed. Everyone looked her carefully. She realized how it would sound. As if she defended herself before to be with someone like Stefan – I mean no… - she corrected her sentence._

_- What a pity. I don't like Katherine, she is so…_

_- Arrogant? Overbearing? – Elena asked and the she bit her tongue. Again she did something wrong because everybody watched her in focus – I'm sorry, I shouldn't… - she glared into them. For a long time she tried to "apologized" Stefan but he didn't even look at her and he was smiling what was really confusing…_

_- Exactly – she heard from blonde. _

_- As I said before, Katherine is not my girlfriend – both of girls began to stare at him._

_- No? So why you both at yesterday night… - she didn't finish her sentence, because Stefan interrupted her._

_- It's not your business what we did or didn't. Now please, can we return to our conversation – he said with a bitter voice._

_- I'm sorry – she said and left Elena and Stefan alone. Brunette turned around and looking for his dad who has disappeared and didn't hear his son. _

_- I should go… - she said. Started to gather her papers, turned off the tablet and put it back in the bag._

_- We didn't finish, yet? – he asked her._

_- Yes, we did. I'm sorry but I cannot do this._

_- Do what? – he didn't understand anything. In fact she didn't too. She knew that Katherine gave her this theme to do her out of spite. _

_- We can finish it on the other day if you cannot today – he said with calm voice. She looked at him, into his big green eyes... That was her end. She lost herself._

** X**

She didn't know why she agreed but she said yes when he proposed her next meeting on Saturday. Was Thursday so he gave her a time for check again all questions and apply all patches.

In Salvatore's mansion she gave up. She didn't know why but inside her head some voice said her that the lost, this time will be the best solution of… Of what? She had no idea. She knew that explore its secrets will not bring her any good. And this is what she felt. As if discovering him for the outside world. She was afraid of this, because now she had strong opinion about him. Stefan was a closed subject. There was nothing to add or to subtract…

So the hell, why she agreed?

She decided to work with him again. She will write this fucking stupid article. She will made this creepy interview and then she will be free from Katherine, from Stefan and their crazy world…

**_But she didn't know that it is just the beginning…_**


	2. Chapter 2: UnDate?

**Hello writers and readers!**

**I hope that you're not mad at me - because I'm so unreliable person - are you?**

**The chapters should be released before but I just did not have the force of ideas and to write fanfiction.**

**I am dealing with Polish-language blogs of my own stories and FF on "The Vampire Diaries", which already has 44 chapters.**  
**(By the way - under the text you can find a translator. I cordially invite you, because I know that you didn't/won't read anywhere else about vesrion like mine! For the fiction that I write I created an entirely new mythology. Of course, Klaus is there because my source of information is the book by Mrs. Smith [and series, to a lesser extent]. Such curiosity - in the current chapter 44th of my readers read that Katherine and Elena's grandma was a witch or about Stefan who is now a werewolf, but not the usual doggie... has been transformed by the oldest living werewolf from Lupines race - today watched four movies in the series "Underworld", inspired me in the past, I wanted to do it again. Besides, I love it more than TVD!).**

**But... In this case. I'm sorry for being late! **  
**And have a nice read!**

* * *

**/X\**

The day before her and Stefan's next meeting, every questions about she wanted ask him were ready. Friday was one free day from school for her, because it was her year senior time. They had to learn for all exams so Fridays were days for own-learning. It was "principal's" idea so it was so clear that in fact Katherine had to talk with her father… So... Maybe she's not as bad ass... - then I looked at my "unfinished interview"... - No, she's still a bitch.

- Caroline I cannot be there on this time. I have an interview with Salvatore, I told you about that.

- Elena… Are you have a children?

- What?! – I talked with Caroline on the phone. She wanted me to go with her and Bonnie out. In every normal day, I would probably agree. All so long away from Katherine and her depressing face. Not her, my face. My depression was increasing with every moment when I spent time with her in one building.

- Answer. – But of course she had her own stupid questions…

- No! What's the question?

- Because you began to talk like crazy mommy…

- Yeah… You're very not funny, like always – Elena said.

- Elena! Stop being her puppy. Beside, Stefan is someone like us. I cannot imagine that he has no time on another day. Of course, Caroline is not coming to school on Fridays so she does not have a clue about what happens there. In contrast, I have never driven so promiscuous mode of social life. No, I'm not saying that it is the first better. She just likes men. A lot of men ... She is the "entertainment" type of girl. God. She is just like Katherine. Although Katherine is now with Stefan. While just ... Stefan said that they are not together. Why she thought otherwise? Anyway, I don't care. Why am I interested in?

- I'm not just… - For a moment I wondered what to say but I could not think. Nothing meaningful anyway. Or maybe she was right? Perhaps too much of everything in a hurry? Maybe I should Clamp down. Maybe this is a way out. Or… What am I thinking! It's just an interview. Conducting a conversation with him and I'm free. – I'll be there – I said.

- You will?

- Yes. After my job. – I said and canceled conversation with her.

When I stopped the connection after a while, the phone rang again. I thought of something that Caroline did not understand, and she wanted to know. I looked at the phone display. Unknown number. Strange. I pressed the green handset and put the phone to my ear.

- Hello? - I said.

- Did I reached up to Elena Gilbert?

- Yes. Who's speaking?

- This is Stefan Salvatore. I wanted to ask if we could meet up today for this interview. Tomorrow I'm a little busy and I do not want to waste your time. I hope this is not a problem? But of course, if you prefer, I can ... I can change my ugm... everything and we could meet tomorrow at the appointed time.

- It doesn't matter to me - I said, and fell silent. Again not restrained. I was able to imagine the look on his face. - I mean - I started to explain - Is no difference which day we meet. It may be today, if you prefer.

- It would be nice. Thank you. This may be a seventh? The grill?

- Okay. – I said. I blocked my phone but earlier I looked on the watch. It was almost 6 o'clock.

Quickly I washed and dressed something nicer than a faded denim shorts and a top that revealed the navel. I put a cherry dress to the knee. The dress was made of light material and it was breezy, so it still wore my leather kórtkę. I tensed wsówkami hair, I put black, favorite pins. I made a little makeup but I painted the lips with red lipstick. I had to admit that it looked good. Maybe too good? It's like getting ready for a date in August, and it had to be just talk. I had no time left to change clothes, it's hard. Into little bag I put the phone, a voice recorder, a small notebook and pen with "Hello Kitty". I told my aunt that I go out, but when I opened the front door in front of me I saw Caroline and Bonnie!

- What are you doing here? - I asked, surprised by their presence.

- You said you were not coming tomorrow, so we get drunk today - Caroline said with a wild smile on her lips.

- Excuse you, but I cannot today. Not now...

- Going somewhere, because you look hot!

- It's a date? - Bonnie asked.

- No, of course not! I don't have time to date, do not remember... Stefan called me and I... - the two friends looked at me shocked. Caroline interrupted me.

- Stefan? You mean crazy hot Stefan Salvatore? - I nodded - That kind of what?

- He wanted to meet with me today. We have a meeting tomorrow and... I mean an interview! - I told to girls which were in shocked and couldn't believe in my words - So I have this interview with him now, for quarter. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry, a little... - I threw at them words of explanation and quickly got in the car. A moment later, I was driving in the direction of the bar.

- You think the same what I think? – Caroline asked Bonnie.

- Well… I'm pretty sure that you think about her date with mysterious guy who's probably not "interview with Stefan Salvatore"…

- I do not know. But it is suspicious, a little bit. Wonder why she's so dressed up? Do you think Elena hitting on him?

- We are talking about the same Elena? - Bonnie asked with a silly expression on her face - About Elena who is not on a date for the boys because it finished idiots and a waste of her time? About Elena who prefers to study for exams than drink a beer with friends? About Elena who prefers to read a book than play in a bottle or strip poker with sexy Matt, Tyler or Jeremmy?

- Okay. I understood. I just have a strange feeling about it... Wait, did you just say that the young Gilbert is sexy? – Caroline did funny weird face and stared at Bonnie. Hilarious face.

- No, absolutely not... - Brunette turned and quickly went to the porch and got into her car.

- Bonnie? First Strip Poker with Elena and her brother in opposing teams, it's hideous! Second...

- There is no other. Get in the car because I leave without you! - Bonnie was embarrassed, but fortunately the darkness effectively clamped her red face.

- Okay… Just saying… You like him? – she asked about few minutes of silence.

- Shut up…

- I think that's cute… Weird, but cute…

- Be quiet. I'm serious…

** X**

Stefan arrived ten minutes earlier before Elena. He took a table in a secluded, less noisy place, ordered orange juice for a girl and a Coke for himself. When the waitress brought him a drink at the same time, Elena went to the bar. She did not look at someone who ran out of breath to be on time, and even if it did, he did not see. He saw that the red dress lying on her body like a glove. Clothing showed only values of her body. Not previously appreciated that view, but he had to admit - Elena Gilbert was beautiful. And that's the face. I think he had never noticed that she was wearing makeup in such a way. Subconsciously, he believed that Elena seduce him. Stefan was curious if she had a clue?

He was only less than twenty years, but now can specify your own feelings. So far no girl caused him to such emotions. Oh yes ... His body reacted to it. Maybe not quite in such a manner as if he had expected, maybe the muscles in his body tensed too much ... God! What has she done to him. So far, calm man, was in a few seconds a small doggie. Puppy over which she had control.

Stefan waved toward Elena, she smiled gently when she saw him. Previously, she was not sure if you are sure to come. He did not see it because you chose a table for them was in a secluded location, in close columns to support the ceiling.

As a gentleman stood up when she sat down on the triangular couch. Place chosen by him had no chairs only swivel seat. Green and black trim perfectly contrasted with her outfit. He however did not fit into this place. He was wearing navy blue jeans, polished black boots and blue shirt was unfastened two buttons. Underneath he had no undershirt, so the material tightly against his muscular torso. She noticed it, but she tried not to pay attention. She realized that she is at work and not on a date. She pulled out a recorder and note where she had the rest of the prepared questions. The set was quite substantial. Almost sixty different topics divided into four sets. She wanted that article was the best that Katherine could not find fault.

- I ordered drink for you – he said with gentle voice. She gave him a glance her eyes gleamed.

- Thank you – she said and grabbed a glass of coke which stood in the middle of the table next to the orange juice. He smiled, because Coca-Cola was for him…

- Can we started? – her ask brought him back to the ground. He nodded.

- Why you chose this place for our meeting?

- Is the question from your notebook?

- No. It's question from… From me – she answered. – I cannot use my Dictaphone, is to loud here. You will not have anything against if I write your answers?

- No, of course I'm not. But you can turn on it – he said about her device so she did it.

- Okay Mr. Slavatore… - she started but he interrupted her.

- Stefan – she furrows – Call me just Stefan. I'm older than you a few months. From which one are you? I'm November for example – he said with smile.

- June. Well, I'm older.

- Huh… I like it.

- That I'm older?

- That you are… - he slow down he's sentence and voice – I mean…

- Never mind. Let's talk about you relatively my questions. Okay?

- Okay. Let's do it.

** X**

- Well no more I say nothing. Come with me better drink. Elena left us alone and tomorrow will be left to sit with the Stefan and again it will not have the time. I do not know about you, but I need a beer ...

- Carolnie ... I do not know how to accept, but I think that Elena is closer than you think - Bonnie said, a strange, strained voice.

- What are you talking about? - Caroline walked over to the bar. Both of Bonnie came to the same Mystic Grill where Elena was with Stefan. Bonnie who had to go to the bathroom she saw them together, but they did not see her. For obvious reasons, it would not matter. In the end it was not a date, so Elena does not have anything to hide. In total, she has never had anything to hide, because the sight of her with one of the most handsome boys at school caused such tension...

- What would you do if it turned out to Elena, however, is on some kind of date? Least if it would look for a romantic tryst?

- Bonnie - Caroline turned to her face - I really don't understand what are you talking to me - at the same time brunette pointed in a secluded spot at the passage to the toilets.

- Look over there, but do not shout – said to the blonde. Caroline turned her head in that direction and almost started beeping like crazy. But Bonnie was trying to pretend that she doesn't know her when she started to jump like a stoned kangaroo...

- Oh my goodness… I can't believe…

- You think? Huh…

- Yep. In that case I think that I don't order the beer I need a vodka… But champagne on first… Elena is on date. It's one of the success, we need to celebrate on this!


End file.
